nicholastakasfandomcom-20200215-history
ROBLOX Chair Racing
Created by Nicholas Takas (Scratchcardlover) Genre : Comedy Format : Game show, Racing, Humour Developed by Nicholas Takas Written by Nicholas Takas Directed by Nicholas Takas Starring : SpeedySeat RandomCowGoesMooo Nickcool9999 Frivo Wwemaniac99 BobCowMan Cocorebals Country of Origin : Weiland No. of Series : 1 Original channel : NTV and WTV No. of episodes : 13 Original run : 6th August 2011 to future Executive Producers : Nicholas Takas and Speedyseat Producer : Nicholas Takas Editer : Nicholas Takas Production companies : WTV Languages : English Running time : 30 minutes Status : Coming soon Preceded by : None Followed by : None Related shows : The 2012 Olympic Games ROBLOX Chair Racing was a funny game on ROBLOX. A fanon series has been written. There are currently 13 episodes and a 2nd series is being done next year. Here are the episodes which air on NTV (Nicholas TV : I want my Nicholas TV). Sportsround is not a sponsor of this fanon show Episodes *Episode 1 (Courses : Sleet Ridge, Domo Diziness, Cloudy Chaos and Water Wagons) (Airdate : 06/08/2011) *Episode 2 (Courses : Nyan Cat, Mario Kart, Sleet Ridge and Glacier) (Airdate : 13/08/2011) *Episode 3 (Courses : Downtown Destruction, Glacier, Escape the Worm and Sleet Ridge) (Airdate : 20/08/2011) *Episode 4 (Courses : Mario Kart, Sleet Ridge, Marble Blast Chairway and Nyan Cat) (Airdate : 27/08/2011) *Episode 5 (Courses : Wild West, Misty Cliff, Water Wagons and Domo Diziness) (Airdate : 03/09/2011) *Episode 6 (Courses : Downtown Destruction, Marble Blast Chairway, Domo Diziness and Nyan Cat) (Airdate : 10/09/2011) *Episode 7 (Courses : Domo Diziness, Volcano Inferno, Journey through the ROBLOX Office and Water Wagons) (Airdate : 17/09/2011) *Episode 8 (Courses : Domo Diziness, Downtown Destruction, Marble Blast Chairway and Glacier) (Airdate : 24/09/2011) *Episode 9 (Courses : Wild West, Marble Blast Chairway, Downtown Destruction and Water Wagons) (Airdate : 01/10/2011) *Episode 10 (Courses : Domo Diziness, Marble Blast Chairway, Escape the Worm and Nyan Cat) (Airdate : 08/10/2011) *Episode 11 (Courses : Cloudy Chaos, Marble Blast Chairway, Wild West and Volcano Inferno) (Airdate : 15/10/2011) *Episode 12 (Courses : Wild West, Downtown Destruction, Cloudy Chaos and Escape the Worm) (Airdate : 22/10/2011) *Episode 13 (Courses : Mario Kart, Nyan Cat, Volcano Inferno and Escape the Worm) (Airdate : 29/10/2011) Courses *Cloudy Chaos (uncommon) (made by BobCowMan) (prequel to Escape the Worm) *Domo Diziness (appeared in nearly every episode) (common) (made by BoomBloxs155) *Downtown Destruction (common) (made by RandomCowGoesMooo) *Escape the Worm (uncommon) (made by BobCowMan) (sequel to Cloudy Chaos) *Glacier (uncommon) (made by Nickcool9999) (prequel to Marble Blast Chairway) *Journey through the ROBLOX Office (exclusive to Episode 7) (rare) *Marble Blast Chairway (common) (made by Nickcool9999) (sequel to Glacier) *Mario Kart (this course is very rare to the series) (uncommon) (made by Guitarsmash09) *Misty Cliff (exclusive to Episode 5) (rare) *Nyan Cat (common) (made by Spacek531) (prequel to Volcano Inferno) *Sleet Ridge (Episodes 1 to 4) (uncommon) *Volcano Inferno (uncommon) (made by Spacek531) (sequel to Nyan Cat) *Water Wagons (uncommon) (made by Frivo) *Wild West (uncommon) *Though Model! was listed, it had never appeared or being created by anybody If you have PC/Windows and have a ROBLOX account, please click on this link :http://www.roblox.com/Fixed-ROBLOX-Chair-Racing-BETA-item?id=55700795. People that have a computer which is not PC/Windows can't play ROBLOX. People with a PC/Windows but don't have a ROBLOX account, create one now.